


I Have You

by fluffypurry



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Short & Sweet, Shower Sex, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypurry/pseuds/fluffypurry
Summary: Younghoon would love some cuddle from Changmin at 2 a.m.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 110





	I Have You

The water was cold on their hot bodies. Changmin moaned as Younghoon suck his neck once again. He was so sure that it’ll leave marks tomorrow. Hickeys. While for Younghoon, he’d found little bit of scratch on his shoulder and back.

Sometimes Changmin gripped on his lover too tight. It’s okay though. At least that’s what Younghoon said. A little scratch won’t hurt anyways. The latter loves when Changmin hold onto him while having making love.

Shower sex isn’t the best. It’s cold, no soft pillow, basically against the hard wall, and the slippery floor could make them fall. But they just can’t wait any longer.

Younghoon eyed Changmin’s flushed face. His lover whimpers below him. It excites him. The fact that Changmin only showed this side of him to Younghoon- the way he squirm, his pupils dilating, mouth opened with little bit droll on his corner of lips.

Hot.

Younghoon can’t feel the cold water anymore.

Changmin was pressed against the cold wall. The hand on his thigh made his body quiver. Moans escaped from his lips between the wet kisses that he share with his lover. Younghoon brought Changmin's face closer by simply pulling on his neck.

“Younghoon,” the younger's breath hitched when Younghoon released the kiss to flip his body. Changmin faced the wall, Younghoon hugged him from behind. Younghoon showered Changmin’s back with kisses, whispering on how precious and pretty he is.

“Yes, baby?”

“Hurry up, please...”

Younghoon chuckled. He wanted to spend more time to hug his lover, but it’s too cold below the shower. The older turned the shower off. Water dripping from Changmin’s hair. His cute boyfriend turned his head towards Younghoon to plea once more.

“Younghoon...”

Without answering, Younghoon spread his lover’s butt cheeks. Changmin closed his eyes, slightly trembling as he wait Younghoon to touch him. He couldn’t think straight as the latter decided to stop and stare at his clenching hole.

Changmin squirmed. He turned his head, wanted to scream at his boyfriend for making him wait. However just as he opened his mouth, Younghoon slide a finger inside his hole. The younger gasped.

One. Two.

Three fingers.

Changmin bit his own lips as he’s being stretched. Younghoon was pretty slow, he curled his fingers inside, making Changmin let out short moans. They slide in and out slowly, but Younghoon eventually fasten his movement.

More. Changmin wants more. He humped back to Younghoon’s fingers, eyes water from excitement. His lover took a notice that Changmin moved on his own. Younghoon took his fingers out, guessing his boyfriend could take his cock for now.

“Baby, can I-”

“Please.”

Younghoon smiled a little hearing Changmin’s soft whimper. He bent his body to kiss on the latter’s ear lobe, saying love words sweetly. He knows how much Changmin love it, so he kept kissing and whispering while he prepared himself to enter his boyfriend.

“I love you.”

.  
.

“Changmin.”

The other didn’t even move, so Younghoon shake his lover’s body once more.

“Changmin.”

Younghoon pouted seeing Changmin only rolled his body to face him, not opening his eyes nor at least answer him. He poked on Changmin’s cheek.

“Baby.”

“Yeah?” Changmin finally opened his mouth, though he sound drowsy as hell.

“I can’t sleep.”

“And?” Changmin opened his eyes slowly since Younghoon keep on poking his cheek. “Why are you waking me up?”

Both of them laying on the bed, facing each other in the warm blanket. Changmin was half asleep meanwhile Younghoon... he’s completely the opposite. Younghoon brought Changmin closer to him and rest his chin on his lover's locks.

Changmin sighed and closed his eyes once more. He snuggled inside Younghoon’s arms. But Younghoon bothered him again, this time, stroking his hair and playing with them. “Hmh, Younghoon-“

“Your hair is so fluffy oh god.”

“Stop-” Changmin whined. He opened his eyes again. Younghoon’s face was no longer than 5 inches in front of him. Changmin rolled his eyes as Younghoon give him a quick peck on the lips. “What time is it?”

“Two.”

“Two in the morning!” Changmin gasped. He looked at his boyfriend worriedly, “How come you’re still awake?”

“I managed to sleep until around 1am but then I woke up? Not sure why, but I can’t sleep now,” Younghoon moved and face the ceiling. “I tried to sleep but I only moved around for an hour, I felt lonely so I wake you up...”

“Close your eyes...”

“I tried though,” Younghoon looked back at Changmin. He sighed, “I just- I can’t sleep?”

“After what we did? You’re not tired?” Changmin whispered. Younghoon nodded slowly. The latter let out a 'wow' from his lips. “What’s with your energy today?”

“I don’t know?” Younghoon asked back. They went silent for a while. Their room was dark, lights are turned off, yet Younghoon can see how sleepy Changmin is as he wrapped himself in the blanket.

Changmin forced himself to open his eyes, to stay awake, at least until Younghoon gets sleepy. They stared at each other, not saying anything. Both could hear their soft breath since it was too quiet. Younghoon leaned in to give a soft kiss on his forehead before getting out of the bed.

“I guess there’s milk in the fridge, no?”

“Ah yeah there is. Warm it up and drink it,” Changmin yawned and sit up. He turned on the lamp beside his bed. “There are biscuits too, if you’re hungry.”

Changmin scratched his head. He shivered a little since he only wore sleeveless shirt and short pants. He looked at Younghoon who’s currently walking outside the bedroom. Changmin keep himself warm with the blanket. He heard Younghoon opened the fridge and took out something from there. Changmin was about to lay on the bed again when Younghoon came in suddenly.

“I thought you’re going to drink milk?”

“Yeah, until I saw these,” Younghoon laughed. Changmin snorted seeing two cans of beer in Younghoon’s hand.

“Why two cans? One for me?”

“If you don’t want it, I'll drink both,” Younghoon get on the bed again. He offered a can to Changmin which the younger gladly take. Both opened the cans, it made a loud sound. Younghoon sipped first. His boyfriend eyed him. “You’re not drinking it?”

Changmin take some gulp and let out a satisfied sigh afterwards. “Why are we drinking beer this late?”

“Because it tastes good,” Younghoon answered jokingly and put the can on the bed stand. He sat in front of Changmin, “Let’s play a game.”

“If it’s a ‘taking off your clothes each time you lose' kind of game, then no,” Changmin drank his beer again, the can felt cold on his lips. “Knowing you, it’ll most likely lead to something more and i’m too tired to clean up again.”

“No!” Younghoon pouted. He took Changmin’s hand and pulled his boyfriend closer. Changmin kept an eye on his can in his hand, the beer might be spilled.

They hugged and went silent for a while. Both didn’t mind. Changmin snuggled to Younghoon’s chest and rest his head there. He sipped his beer slowly while hearing the heartbeat of his lover.

Younghoon played with the latter’s lock again.

“I thought we’re going to play a game...,” Changmin yawned. He finished his beer and put the empty can on the bed stand. Right beside Younghoon’s.

The older shook his head, “I take that back, I actually want cuddles.”

Changmin laughed softly before laying on his pillow again, pulling Younghoon to join him. They laid on the bed, facing each other with arms draped over the other. Once in a while Changmin leaned forward to leave a chaste kiss on Younghoon’s lips.

Younghoon let out a contented sighed. He whispered, “I'm beyond happy.”

“Why?”

“I have you.”

Changmin’s face flushed. He punched the latter playfully. Younghoon giggled seeing his boyfriend's reaction. They went silent again. The older stared on Changmin’s face, adoring all the sweet features.

His round dreamy eyes, cute nose, dimple on his cheek, mole below his lips. They’re all pretty. Younghoon fell in love for the nth times. He always do whenever he stare at Changmin’s face.

“Stop staring...”

“Hmm, don’t wanna,” Younghoon shook his head. He brushed a strand of hair off Changmin’s face with his lean fingers. “Do you know that I love you so much?”

Changmin shyly smiled, “I love you even more.”

Changmin kissed the tip of Younghoon’s nose before closing his eyes as he relax. Both seek for warmth from each other, snuggled closer as minutes pass. Younghoon eventually yawned. Changmin’s heartbeat lulls him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A spontaneous short writing...
> 
> For anyone who reads Wish Upon, I'm sorry I couldn't update for this week!! I wish i have time but I'm too busy with life stuff :(
> 
> See you!! ❤️


End file.
